Goto Maki
thumb|204px|Goto Maki Jaro 2009 Goto Maki (後藤 真希) je momentálně J-pop zpěvačka pod Avex Trax, konkrétněji pod Rhythm Zone. Historie Hello! Project V roce 1999 Goto Maki byla vybrána jako jediná členka 3.generace pro skupinu Morning Musume. Její 1. skupiný singl LOVE Machine se prodal přes jeden milion kopií. Časem se stala členkou Pucchimoni a započala sólo dráhu v roce 2001. Po graduaci z Morning Musume stále zpívala sólo a občas se stala členkou skupiny jako Gomattou, Nochiura Natsumi a DEF.DIVA. Brzo v roce 2007, Goto byla vybrána aby se stala členkou Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai, skupina na oslavu 10. letého výročí. 28.10.2007 na jejím poslední turné řekla svým fanouškům, že bude graduovat z Hello! Projectu a že opustí i UpFront Agency celkově. Goto znovu otevřela svůj blog 25.3.2008. V prostředku června se Goto přidala do Avex Trax, do Rhythm Zone. Avex Trax Goto debutovala když 22.6.2008 zpívala písničku od Whitney Houston, "Saving All My Love For You". SWEET BLACK Project 21.1.2009, Goto vydala svůj 1. digitální singl pod Avex Trax. O měsíc později, 25.2., vydala další digitální singl. Profil * Jméno: Goto Maki (後藤 真希) * Přezdívky: Gomaki, Gocchin, Gocchan * Datum narození: * Místo narození: Tokyo, Japonsko * Krevní skupina: O * Hello! Project skupiny: :* Morning Musume (1999-2002) :* Pucchimoni (1999-2002) :* Gomattou (2002-2003) :* Nochiura Natsumi (2004-2005) :* DEF.DIVA (2005-2006) :* Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai (2006-2007) * Shuffle skupiny: :* Akagumi 4 (2000) :* 7nin Matsuri (2001) :* Sexy 8 (2002) :* H. P. All Stars (2004) Diskografie Hello! Project Singly * 1. Ai no Bakayarou (愛のバカやろう) - 28.3.2001 * 2. Afurechau... Be in Love (溢れちゃう．．．Be in Love) - 19.9.2001 * 3. Te wo Nigitte Arukitai (手を握って歩きたい) - 9.5.2002 * 4. Yaruki! It's Easy (やる気! It's Easy) - 21.8.2002 * 5. Sans Toi m'Amie/Kimi to Itsumademo (サントワマミー/君といつまでも) - 18.12.2002 * 6. Uwasa no Sexy Guy (うわさのSexy Guy) - 19.3.2003 * 7. Scramble (スクランブル) - 18.6.2003 * 8. Daite yo! Please Go On (抱いてよ! Please Go On) - 27.8.2003 * 9. Genshoku Gal Hade ni Ikube! (原色Gal派手に行くべ!) - 27.11.2003 * 10. Sayonara no Love Song (サヨナラのLove Song) - 17.3.2004 * 11. Yokohama Shinkirou (横浜蜃気楼) - 7.7.2004 * 12. Sayonara Tomodachi ni wa Naritakunai no (さよなら「友達にはなりたくないの」) - 17.11.2004 * 13. Suppin to Namida (スッピンと涙。) - 6.7.2005 * 14. Ima ni Kitto... In My Life (今にきっと...In My Life) - 25.1.2006 * 15. Glass no Pumps (ガラスのパンプス) - 7.6.2006 * 16. Some Boys! Touch (11.10.2006) * 17. Secret (シークレット) - 11.4.2007 Albumy * 1. Makking Gold 1 (マッキングGold①) - 5.2.2003 * 2. 2 Paint It Gold (②ペイント イット ゴールド) - 28.1.2004 * 3. 3rd Station (3rd ステーション) - 23.2.2005 * 4. How to Use Sexy - 19.9.2007 Koncerty DVD *2003.07.24 Goto Maki First Concert Tour 2003 Haru ~Go! Makking Gold~ *2004.02.25 Goto Maki Concert Tour 2003 Aki Sexy! Makking Gold *2004.09.15 Goto Maki Concert Tour 2004 Haru ~Makkin-iro ni Nucchae!~ *2005.01.26 Goto Maki Concert Tour 2004 Aki Aa Maki no Shirabe *2006.01.18 Goto Maki Concert Tour 2005 Aki ~Hatachi~ *2006.07.05 Hello Pro Party! 2006 ~Goto Maki Captain Kōen~ *2006.10.11 Maki Goto Secret Live at Studio Coast 2 *2007.02.21 Goto Maki Live Tour 2006 ~G Emotion~ 3 *2007.04.25 Hello☆Pro On Stage! 2007 ｢Rock desu yo!｣ *2007.11.28 Goto Maki Live Tour 2007 G-EmotionII ~How to Use Sexy~ Ostatní DVD *2003.03.05 Ken & Mary no Merikenko On Stage! Original Cast Ban *2003.12.10 Goto Maki Single V Clips 1 (後藤真希 シングルVクリップス① ) Photobooky * 1. Goto Maki (後藤真希) - 6.11.2001 * 2. maki - 21.3.2003 * 3. more maki - 27.6.2003 * 4. PRISM - 24.4.2004 * 5. Alo Hello! Goto Maki (アロハロ!後藤真希) - 23.7.2004 * 6. Dear... - 26.4.2005 * 7. FOXY FUNGO - 21.8.2006 Knihy *2002.09.?? Goto Maki myself ( 後藤真希myself) *2002.12.?? Goto Maki Otakara Photo BOOK ( 後藤真希お宝フォトBOOK) *2003.09.23 99 no Goto Maki (99の後藤真希) *2003.12.?? Goto Maki Seishun no Sokuseki ( 後藤真希 青春の足跡) *2005.04.07 Goto Maki Chronicle 1999 - 2004 (19992004―後藤真希クロニクル) Avex Trax Digital Singly * 1. Fly Away - 21.1.2009 * 2. Lady-Rise - 25.2.2009 * 3. with... - 21.4.2009 * 4. TBA - TBA Aktivita Filmy * 2000 - Pinch Runner (ピンチランナー) * 2002 - Nama Tamago (ナマタマゴ) * 2003 - Seishun Bakachin Ryorijuku (青春ばかちん料理塾) * 2003 - Koinu Dan no Monogatari (子犬ダンの物語) Drama * 2001 - Mariya (マリア) * 2002 - Yanpapa (やんぱぱ) * 2002 - Izu no Odoriko (伊豆の踊子) * 2003 - R.P.G. * 2005 - Yoshitsune (大河ドラマ 義経) * 2006 - Matsumoto Seichou Special Yubi (松本清張スペシャル・指) Muzikály * 2003 - Ken & Mary no Merikenko on Stage! (けん&メリーのメリケン粉オンステージ!) * 2004 - Sayonara no LOVE SONG ( サヨナラのLOVE SONG) * 2007 - Gekidan Senior Graffiti Yokosuka Story (横須賀ストーリー) Kategorie:Krevní skupina: O Kategorie:Místo narození: Tokyo Kategorie:Členky Morning Musume en:Goto Maki es:Goto Maki fr:Goto Maki